Ultraman Orb (character)
is an Ultra who hails from the Warrior's Peak on Planet O-50. Orb is in fact, Ultraman alter-ego of Gai Kurenai born when the latter receives Ultra power from Voice of Light. Character History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 1: 'Tree of Life' Arc As told in both first chapter of Ultraman Orb Chronicle and flashback scene in The Blade of Darkness, Voice of Light manifested the light of Orb as a bright halo of light at a mountain peak called Warrior's Peak on Planet O-50. Out of two elite warriors who managed to reach it, the light of Orb chose Gai over Juggler and with that, Voice of Light appointed the former as the bearer of Orb's powers. Ultraman Orb - Orb Origin= Orb Origin *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 tons Orb Origin is Orb's original form upgraded from Origin The First. In addition of retaining its previous powers, the form now wields the Orb Calibur as his weapon of choice. Gai initially sealed this form away after believing that he had killed Natasha during the fight with Maga-Zetton until learning her survival through her descendant Naomi, whom helped him let go of his guilt and trust this form's power once again. *'Origium Ray': Orb retains the use of his Origium Ray, though he rarely performs this technique in favor of the more powerful attacks provided by Orb Calibur. *'Origium Saucer': The upgrade of Origium Light Ring, which now blue in color. *'Orb Calibur Usage': As Orb Origin, Orb fights with his signature weapon, the Orb Calibur. **'Weapon Summoning': In addition of materializing alongside Gai whenever he transforms into Orb Origin, the Orb Calibur obeys Orb's summons as though it were alive. **'Durability': The Orb Calibur can withstand most devastating of blows, making it a suitable shield against attacks. **'Calibur Shield': Orb can form a powerful circular barrier with the Orb Calibur. **'Energy Slash': Orb Origin can envelop the weapon with white-colored energy to increase the damage from his blows with it as well as to access other techniques such as projecting crescent-shaped energy shockwaves to damage opponents from a distance or by delivering a blow strong enough to send an opponent flying via kinetic backlash. **'Energy Counterattack': As shown in the fight against Maga-Orochi, Orb can use the Orb Calibur to absorb his opponents' energy attacks which he accumulates around the weapon's blade before hurling it back at its sender via Energy Slash. **'Calibur Wheel Cutter': The roulette of the Orb Calibur can act as a circular saw to shred an opponent, where it glows white when its function is activated. **'Elemental Attacks': Orb can utilize elemental attacks with the Orb Calibur: ***'Orb Supreme Calibur': By drawing a rainbow halo above himself, Orb charges a large amount of energy into the Orb Calibur which then unleashes a powerful, rainbow laser that can destroy even the strongest of opponents. ****'Orb Supreme Calibur (Overpowered)': A more powerful version of the technique which Gai uses against Maga-Zetton to reduce him into small atoms. Deployed in the same manner as the regular version, but with excessive amounts of power that it results in a city-wide explosion, with the beam slowly disintegrating the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Calibur Wheel. ****'Orb Supreme Calibur (Fusion Card Ver.)': The strongest known variant of the attack. With the use of 8 Ultra Fusion Cards in his possession, Gai summons their respective Ultra beams before drawing a circular halo above them and points the Orb Calibur at the opponent, prompting said beams to fire upon the target. Orb then completes their beams with his own beam attack, the Origium Ray, and combines them all into a more powerful beam that can even destroy Maga-Orochi and cause a city-wide explosion like an overpowered version of the attack. ***'Orb Flame Calibur': A fire-based finisher. After setting the Calibur Wheel to its fire symbol, Orb conjures a ring of fire via the weapon which he hurls at the opponent, trapping them within a circular fire barrier and leaving them open to energy slashes that not only cut the construct, but also severely damage the opponent, causing them to explode. ***'Orb Water Calibur': A water-based finisher. After setting the Calibur Wheel to its water symbol, Orb brings his opponent into a pocket dimension of water with himself before trapping them in a whirlpool, leaving them open to energy slash attacks. ***'Orb Ground Calibur': An earth-based attack. After setting the Calibur Wheel to its earth symbol, Orb slams the weapon to the ground, releasing electrified fissures in a circular formation that strikes the opponent. ***'Orb Wind Calibur': A wind-based attack. After setting the Calibur Wheel to its wind symbol, Orb creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. }} - Fusion Up= *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 tons Spacium Zeperion is Orb’s primary fusion form accessed through the use of the Ultraman and Tiga Fusion Cards. Spacium Zeperion form is specialized in energy-based attacks. The form's quirk is the ability to tap on either enhanced speed of Tiga's Sky Type (which resulted his purple marking to glow) or enhanced strength of Tiga's Power Type (which resulted his red marking to glow) to temporarily improve his paramenters. *'Sperion Ray': Spacium Zeperion's Ultra beam derived from Tiga's Zepellion Ray and original Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Sperion Light Ring': As with his Orb Origin form, Orb Spacium Zeperion can form buzzsaw-like energy ring that can cut through things, though the technique technically derived from Ultraman's Ultra-Slash ability. **'Sperion Light Ring (Oversized Ver.)': The projectile can be charged into Orb's own size to increase the damage. ***'Sperion Light Ring (Shuriken ver.)': Smaller version of the projectile that can be rapidly thrown like shurikens. *'Sperion Slash': Crescent-shaped energy arrows based on Ultraman's Slash Ray and Tiga's Hand Slash. *'Sperion Shield': Energy barriee to defend against attack. The barrier can also be shaped into a mirror to deflect incoming energy beams back to its sender. *'Orb Shower': Conjuring streams of water to put out flames. Based on Ultraman's Ultra Water Current. *'Shutdown Protect': Conjures a stream of blue energy which he then splits with both hands to form an energy bubble around the target. *'X-Ray Vision': To see through objects. Based on Ultraman's Fluoroscope Ray. Appearances: Orb Episodes 1-9, 11, 14, 16, 18, 20, 25 - Burnmite= Burnmite *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 tons Burnmite is Orb’s second fusion form accessed through the use of the Taro and Mebius cards. This form specialized in fire-based attacks. *'Stobium Burst': A destructive fireball attack with enough firepower to dispel Maga-Pandon's fire shield. The technique is based on Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Burst. *'Stobium Ray': Orb Burnmite's fire-based Ultra Beam based on Storium Ray and Mebium Shoot. *'Stobium Dynamite': Orb Burnmite's finisher where he envelop his whole body with flames before rushes to grab the opponent and self-destruct, severely injured, if not outright killing them as he reforms at safe distance. The technique is based on Taro's Ultra Dynamite and Mebius' (Burning) Mebium Dynamite. *'Fire Infusion': Orb Burnmite can infuse his limbs to perform following techniques: **'Stobium Counter': Also known as Stobium Knuckle. Orb Burnmite charges the opponent from the air with fire-infused fists thrusted forward, injuring them. ***'Stobium Counter Zero': A variant of the same technique which deployed on the ground at a close range and uses a single fiery fist instead of two. **'Stobium Foot': A fire-infused kick. Can also be deployed while sliding on the ground, producing many sparks. **'Stobium Dynamite Kick': Orb Burnmite performs multiple flips mid-air before landing fire-enhanced kick which explodes upon impact on the opponent. True to its namesake, its explosive power is on par with Stobium Dynamite technique. *'Stobium Defensor': A barrier for defense against attack based on Ultraman Mebius' Mebius Defensircle. - Hurricane Slash= Hurricane Slash *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 35,000 tons Hurricane Slash is Orb's third form accessed through the use of Jack and Zero cards. This form focused on speed and mobility. The form's signature weapon is Orb Sluggers, a pair of crest weapons primarily based on Zero Sluggers. Unlike the latter, the Sluggers form energy projection of themselves due to being non-removable. The projections can also merge into trident-like polearm called Orb Slugger Lance, which based on Jack's Ultra Lance. *'Teleportation': Orb Hurrican Slash can teleport at will in swirls of red and blue energy. *'Acceleration': As Orb Hurrican Slash, Orb can move at insane speed faster than Speed-type ability of Spacium Zeperion. *'Orb Sluggers Usage': **'Orb Slugger Shots': Hurling energy copies of Orb Sluggers as long range attack. **'Form Shifting': Orb Hurrican Slash can form his Sluggers into Orb Slugger Lance. The process in doing so resulted the weapon to initially materialize as a circular shield of red and blue energy that also allows him to block enemy attacks at the same time *'Orb Slugger Lance Usage': **'Orb Lancer Shoot': Firing a laser beam from Orb Slugger Lance. Requires a single pull of its Gear Lever. **'Big Bang Thrust': A energized thrust attack which, upon connect, will cause an explosion which kill them from inside out, if not severely injured them. Requires two pulls of its Gear Lever. **'Trident Slash': Super-fast, rapid slash attack with energized Orb Slugger Lance. Requires three pulls of its Gear Lever **'Tornado Generation': Forming a tornado strong enough to push opponent away through spinning the weapon at high speeds. **'Deflection': Orb Slugger Lance can be spin into a shield that can deflect opponent's attacks back at them. - Thunder Breastar= Thunder Breastar *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 55,000 tons Thunder Breastar is Orb's fourth form accessed through the use of Zoffy and Belial cards. Unlike the rest of Fusion Up forms, it was very difficult to master as he went on berserker rage in its first three uses — the second time was most disastrous with the Ultra briefly went on crazed rampage as soon as he destroyed Galactron and injured Naomi in process, desolating much of the surrounding area. It took Naomi's support that Gai eventually mastered it in the end, allowing him to use Thunder Breastar without any setbacks. In addition of durability and great deal of brute force befitting to this form's frame, Orb Thunder Breastar can manipulate dark energies which based on Belial's Alien Reiblood-corrupted light to defend himself or charge up attacks. *'Zedcium Ray': Orb Thunder Breastar's Ultra beam, which takes the appearance of a blueish-white beam surrounded by bolts of black and red electricity. Based on Zoffy's Z-Ray and Belial's Deathcium Ray. *'Zedcium Light Ring': Orb Thunder Breastar's Ultra Slash. Other than slicing through opponents, the formed energy buzzaw can also act as a shield against attacks. *'Energy Slicer': Crescent-shaped energy projectile that can cut through things. *'Ultra Spin': Orb Thunder Breastar spins around like a tornado and rapidly punches his foes with dark energy-infused fists. *'Cross Guard': Orb Thunder Breastar blocks enemy's attack with dark energy-infused arms put in 'X'-like formation. - Lightning Attacker= Lightning Attacker *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 tons - Emerium Slugger= Emerium Slugger *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 tons - Video-Game Exclusive Forms= - Sky Dash Max= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Full Moon Xanadium= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Leo Zero Knuckle= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Zeperion Solgent= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Thunder Miracle= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Slugger Ace= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Knight Liquidator= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Spacium Storm= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Power Strong= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Thunder Stream= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Mebium Especially= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Breastar Knight= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA - Strium Galaxy= *'Height': TBA *'Weight': TBA }} }} - Orb Trinity= *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 tons }} Equipment Devices *Orb Ring - Transformation device for Fusion Up forms *Ultra Fusion Cards - Transformation trinkets *Orb Calibur - Orb Origin's transformation device and sidearm weapon Weapons *Orb Sluggers - Orb's sluggers accessed with Hurricane Slash. They can merge into trident-like pole weapon called Orb Slugger Lance. *Orb Slasher - Orb's buzzsaw-like blade weapon accessed with Orb Trinity *Vertical Slugger - Orb's crescent blade weapon accessed with Slugger Ace *Giga Trident - Orb's trident weapon accessed with Thunder Stream Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added References Category:Heroes